A New Friend
is episode 6a of Edward and Eric. It premiered on Kids' WB on October 10, 1998. Synopsis A foreigner named Constantinos arrives at Lakeside City School, and he quickly befriends Edward and Eric. However, Constantinos' meek and timid nature makes him a prime target for Carver, who's been released from prison on probation... Cast *Andrew Rannells as Edward, Cop Chris, The Narrator, Christian and Larry *Josh Peck as Eric *Gary Sauls as Constantinos, Joey, Officer Owen, Peter and Mr. Goodman *Veronica Taylor as Carver *Edward Felker as Stanley, Gordon and Luke *Eric Stuart as Sebastian and Gurney *Dan Green as Dallas *Mary Kay Bergman as Lola *Rickey D'Shon Collins as Blake *Tress MacNellie as Mrs. White *Mike Pollock as Principal Walker and Dr. Knotley *Dan Castellaneta as Mr. Crawford Trivia *This is Constantinos' debut appearance. *Originally, this episode was meant to be Carver's final appearance on the show. Had it stayed that way, he basically would've been in prison forever. *Chill Out by The Surfdusters serves as the title card track for this episode. Transcript (It's a stormy day in Lakeside. A bolt of lightning in the sky breaks out at the Lakeside City Correctional Facility. The camera fades to the prison's hallways) 'Officer Owen: '''Chris, I think it's time I show you toughen up. I'm gonna show you our most perilous criminal. '''Cop Chris: '''Well, what's the worst he could've done? '''Officer Owen: '''I'm sure you've heard of Carver Brutus. He may be a teenager, but- (Chris bursts into laughter, and tears roll down his eyes) '''Cop Chris: '''Good one, Owen! Let me guess, did he give someone an atomic wedgie? Or did he pelt you with water balloons? (laughs harder) '''Officer Owen: '''NO, YOU FOOL! He's the reason why the city's crime rates are skyrocketing! '''Cop Chris: '(stops laughing within a nanosecond) Oh. (They walk further down the hallway, and they see a locked metal door. Owen scans his hand into it, and the door slowly opens. They enter the dark room, and they see a dim cell) 'Cop Chris: '''Hey, wait, wanna grab a bite first? (Camera immediately cuts to them exiting MacDouglas') '''Officer Owen: '''That was your SECOND lunch break in a row, Chris. I do NOT tolerate indolence. (Cut back to Carver's cell. Owen unlocks it, and the cell opens. We see Carver's silhouette) '''Officer Owen: '''Hey, Monkey Boy! It turns out you're going to see the light of day after all. (Cut to a time card) '''The Narrator: '''Meanwhile, on the other side of the ocean... '''Constantinos: '(to his unseen parents, which we only see silhouettes of) I never thought I'd say this, but actually kinda I'm glad I'm moving to America. I just wish you could come along. Say, when's my flight again? (We hear a cartoony whistle sound, and a plane falls from the sky, landing on Constantinos) 'Constantinos: '(his hand pops out from underneath the plane) And my ticket? (His father's hairy arm hands him a one-way flight ticket) (Cut to Lakeside City School, where The Lucky 6 is running around Hallway 1-C. The lights are shut off, and they're wearing tinfoil hats and have laser guns) (Dallas dodges a shot from Joey and ends up landing on Stanley) 'Stanley: '(weakly; muffled) You're it. '''Dallas: '''Aw shoot! '''Eric: '''Alright, let's go for round two of Hide-and-Go-Laser-and-Freeze-Tag-in-the-Dark! (They cheer, but then the bell rings) (The gang takes off faster than Usain Bolt after drinking Red Bull, and the camera fades to Mr. Goodman's class) '''Mr. Goodman: '''Oh, good afternoon, class! Today, we'll be introducing two new students. Category:Comedy World Category:Episodes Category:Comedy World episodes Category:Comedy World Season 1 Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages